In transmission and particularly in manually operated transmissions, the oiling of the teeth, the bearings and of the idler gear bearings in the shafts has a special significance because of the complex design of the transmissions. On one hand, a sufficient oiling of the teeth and of the bearings has to be obtained and, on the other, a smallest possible amount of oil must ensure a small drag torque to achieve a good shifting characteristic which has great influence on the evaluation of the comfort, especially in manually operated transmissions. The oil temperature, likewise, must be moderate and the oil supply of the reverse gear wheel, the same as cold shifting characteristic, must be ensured. To solve the problems related thereto, different kinds of oil pumps, trepanned shafts and oil pipes are used, or oil baffle plates, oil ducts or raised oil levels are used in the transmission. When the gear wheels immerse in the oil, the latter is randomly distributed in the transmission according to rotational speed, gear and driving mode of the vehicle. With stationary oil guiding devices, it has been sought purposefully to guide the oil. In case of a helical cut of the parts, there results a conveyance of the oil into the oil pan in the direction preset by the helical cut with the result of a variable accumulation of oil in the oil pan.
DE 195 38 192 A1 has disclosed, as example, an oil supplying device stationarily situated in the transmission housing as oil collecting device, oil tank and oil supply device. To distribute, over a large area oil accumulated in another large area cannot be ensured with this arrangement. DE 196 02 041 A1 has made a shift fork known for a variable gear transmission which has a device for supplying oil spray to the synchronizer mechanism and Is actuated with the shift fork. An overload of the synchronizer mechanism is to be prevented only by providing the mechanism a directed sequence which furnishes additional lubricant oil to the synchronizer mechanism during asynchronism. The device for supplying oil does not serve for better oiling of a multiplicity of parts in the transmission.
The problem on which the invention is based is to improve the oiling in a transmission, especially in a manually operated transmission of a motor vehicle.